Soñando lo imposible
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Solo en su mente Caroline era completamente suya y de nadie más. Solo en sus sueños Klaus era dueño de lo imposible.


**Soñando lo imposible**

Klaus no era ingenuo, él podía ver lo que las demás personas no podían ver. Era algo que había aprendido con el pasar de los años, y luego de haber sido utilizado y subestimado millones de veces. Su existencia en este mundo había sido dolorosa, y al mismo tiempo tan hermosa y gratificante que él estaba seguro que si pudiera elegir viviría todo de nuevo y no cambiaría nada.

Eso era lo que había pensado antes de conocer a Caroline, era extraño él nunca había dependido de nadie, pero ahora sentía que sin ella no era nada, que de repente toda su existencia se reducía a ella. Sin ella no era nada, pero ella sin él era todo, A veces pensaba en como ella deseaba su muerte, y lo demostraba con su mirada.

Klaus cerro sus ojos por unos instantes, disfrutando de la sensación de las sabanas acariciando su espalda, y el frio entrando por la ventana, solo en su mente Caroline era completamente suya y de nadie más.

Tyler no existía, tampoco Elena ni ninguna de sus amigas que aumentaban sus razones para odiarle, aunque más de una vez él le había confesado su amor y había salvado su vida. Cuando ella misma había deseado su muerte.

Tal vez si ella le amara estaría a su lado, acostada en la cama con una de sus manos acariciando su rostro, sonriendo de tal manera que los hoyuelos se marcaran en su rostro de forma graciosa.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"Caroline susurro en el oído de Klaus,haciendo que él sonriera de forma abierta, antes de abrazarla y besar su cuello suavemente. Aunque de repente ella inicio un beso apasionado dejándolos sin aire.

"Tenemos a new york a nuestros pies, amor."Murmuro él, antes de iniciar otro caluroso beso, Caroline lentamente se separo de él, saliendo de la cama y empezando a caminar hasta el baño, no sin antes sonreírle de forma cariñosa.

'Cada día una vida nueva, a su lado. 'Él pensó, antes de estirarse en la cama y de golpe pararse y vestirse lo más rápido que podía.

Corrió por las escaleras hasta llego hasta la cocina, toda la enorme casa estaba decorada por Caroline, en un estilo sobrio y cálido, casi tocando lo minimalista, había fotos de los amigos de Caroline por todas partes, en las paredes, junto a la escalera, incluso en la cocina.

Klaus encontraba esto hermoso, a veces temía que Caroline terminara como Elena, tapando todos sus sentimientos de dolor y impotencia, y no sabía si Caroline podría salir de aquello como Elena. Pero cada vez que veía esos cuadros de los padres de Caroline, pulcramente cuidados sabia que eso no sucedería.

El hibrido empezó a preparar el desayuno, el café tenía que ser perfecto para Caroline, con una sonrisa manteniéndose perfecta e implacable. El vampiro había bajado las escaleras ya y en silencio observaba la imagen de su esposo preparándole el desayuno.

"Sabes, es algo incomodo que me estés mirando."Dijo él, antes de girarse y con la bandeja entre sus manos le hizo señas para que se sentaran juntos en la mesa.

"¡Quiero ir a comprar ropa hoy!¿Vendrás conmigo?"Pregunto ella emocionada, antes de probar un sorbo del café, Klaus sonrió inevitablemente al notar el rostro suave de su amor, que reflejaba emoción e inocencia honesta.

"Tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero te encontrare en donde estés ¿Quieres?"Klaus al decir esto buscaba tristeza o una protesta en el rostro de la muchacha. Pero el rostro de Caroline mostraba resignación, se había vuelto una costumbre arrastrar al hibrido a sus tardes de compras, en realidad era por el hecho de que él pagaba todo al final. Klaus se negaba a permitir que Caroline pagara, él quería que el dinero que ella ganara fuera a su música, a su arte, y no a pagar sus debilidades que incluían kilos de ropa Channel.

"Okey, llamare a Elena."Dijo ella luego de unos segundos, se paro y camino mientras marcaba el número de su amiga, mientras el hombre empezaba a levantar las cosas, pero cuando quiso empezar a limpiar las tasas de repente la cabeza de Caroline asomándose por la puerta de la cocina lo detuvo "¡yo limpio!"Dijo ella, antes de volver a su conversación por su magia a través del teléfono.

* * *

Debes en cuando Klaus analizaba su vida, era como pararse en el borde de un puente, y analizar si debías saltar o no. Para él era algo así, lo abrumaba la idea de que había pasado de ser un ser oscuro, a tener a Caroline a su lado.

Sentía que no lo merecía, que no era posible, porque se había prometido ser su último amor, pero no sabía si era posible. Tal vez todo era un sueño una ilusión que acabaría a los pocos segundos, porque había soñado incontables veces con Caroline perteneciéndole por completo.

Se miro en el reflejo del agua, buscando su mirada inevitablemente, se veía más joven que nunca, una camisa tapando su pecho, unos jeans oscuros y su cabello rubio casi castaño corto de una forma juvenil. Se sentía feliz.

"Así que realmente la tienes."Dijo una voz, Klaus se giro levemente había reconocido esa voz gruesa, ronca y vacía.

Tyler Lockwood estaba parado frente a él, con sus manos metidas en su buzo, tenía la misma apariencia con la que lo había visto la última vez. Hecho que había sido dos años atrás en su boda con Caroline, cuando ya habían llevado 3 años de noviazgo.

"Creí que la boda era señal suficiente."Soltó Klaus, ofreciendo su mano para generar un saludo, pero de repente él negó el gesto con la mirada.

"¡¿Tyler?!"Grito Caroline, antes de correr a los brazos de Tyler, quien la recibió con una sonrisa profunda.

Klaus se mantuvo lejos, sabiendo que su intervención no era oportuna, pero la forma en la que él la abrazaba lo alarmaba levemente.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Caroline?"Klaus pregunto. Caroline miro a Klaus de forma suplicante, él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, ella sonrió y de la mano con ella se alejaron, pero Klaus deseaba escuchar todo.

"¡¿Realmente sigues con él?!"

"¡Tyler, yo lo…!"Caroline no pudo continuar, porque él le interrumpía negando todo con la cabeza.

"Vine porque dejaste de responder mis llamadas, no te dejare Caroline."

"Yo amo a Klaus, si no puedes lidiar con ello vete."Dijo ella, y Klaus sonrió al tiempo que se alejaba levemente.

Tyler había perdido, Caroline solo lo amaba a él.

"Wow, pero si es Jack el destripador."Dijo una voz, Klaus se giro de repente encontrándose con Damon Salvatore, era curioso encontrarse allí, mientras Elena y Caroline estaban repartiéndose las bolsas de ropa,con la primera mirando de forma triste a Tyler.

"¿Qué quieres, Damon? No es día de gracias, no tienes que fingir."Dijo Klaus, dándole una mirada reprobatoria a Damon, que tenía sus manos metidas a su chaqueta de cuero.

"Elena me dijo que andabas hecho todo un _Edward Cullen _y que Caroline era tu _Bella Swan _solo quería comprobarlo."Respondió el vampiro, haciendo que Klaus riera de forma fuerte.

"No soy el único que cambio."Dijo Klaus, mirando a Damon de forma curiosa, él simplemente sonrió de forma abierta.

"Es diferente, siempre la tuve. Y a mí no me llaman Klaus el terrible."Dijo Damon, antes de caminar al lado de Klaus, quien se giro encontrándose con que Elena y Caroline caminaban hacia él y Damon.

Elena rodeo con sus brazos a Damon, iniciando un beso dulce, Caroline le sonrió a Klaus, mostrándole las bolsas riendo levemente.

"Te amo."Murmuro ella, antes de abrazarlo y besarlo.

En medio de abrazo, Klaus observo como Tyler se despedía de Elena y Damon, para caminar alejándose definitivamente de ellos.

* * *

Klaus despertó, estaba solo en la cama, el frio estaba instalado en la habitación por completo, sintió como una decepción se deslizaba por su garganta haciéndolo toser. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama, pasando sus manos por su cabello. Sin embargo el sonido de algo cayéndose en el primer piso de su casa lo detuvo por unos instantes.

Concentro sus sentidos en escuchar, sintiendo los pasos de una mujer, inmediatamente Klaus corrió hasta el primer piso, saltando las escaleras hasta quedar frente a frente con la persona que interrumpía sus sueños.

Caroline.

"¿Qué haces aquí, amor?"Pregunto él, recibiendo la típica mirada incomoda de ella. Sin embargo había algo nuevo, algo diferente.

Caroline mantenía un contacto directo a través de sus ojos, Klaus se tomo la libertad de acercarse a ella levemente, ella no lo alejo.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí?"Pregunto ella.

"¿Aburrida de Tyler?"Pregunto él sonriendo.

"No quiero verlo de nuevo."Respondió ella, inmediatamente Klaus la abrazo, podía notar leves lágrimas queriendo salir de los ojos de ella, no quería verla llorar, no soportaba ver mujeres llorar, mucho menso a ella.

Luego de tanto tiempo Caroline, acerco su rostro al de Klaus, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, ella roso sus labios, tentándolo y Klaus no se resistió, inicio un beso caluroso y desesperado con el que acababa de soñar y ahora hacia realidad.

Luego de finalizar el beso, él sonrió.

"New york será perfecto contigo a mi lado, "Dijo él, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla sintiendo el rose de los cabellos rubios de ella contra su mano.

"Como si tuvieras opción."Dijo Caroline, señalando la puerta de la casa, que tenía maletas rojas a su lado.

Klaus sonrió, sabiendo que a pesar de todo su destino era ser feliz al lado de Caroline.


End file.
